


Sleep

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Drinking, Exhaustion, F/F, Magic, Passing Out, Sleepy Rowena, tiny drunk rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Rowena has been up for nearly two days and used a lot of magic to keep the rift open. Reader wants her to get some sleep, but Rowena has other plans.Set during the end of 13x22





	Sleep

The Bunker was quickly filling up with people from the Apocalypse World. Mary, Ketch, Jack, and Castiel had all come through, along with 22 others, and all that remained were Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Lucifer, and a few other survivors.

 

“Hurry the hell up, guys,” you muttered, staring at the rift as if you could  _ make _ them come through. They were running out of time. You glanced at Rowena. She was muttering the spell to keep the rift open on repeat, brows furrowed as she focused all her energy on keeping the rift from closing. She was pale and tired, looking as though she was ready to pass out.

 

You placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, the touch saying what you wanted to say for you:  _ You can do this _ .

 

Two flashes of light lit up the room, Sam and Dean appearing from the rift. “Close it!” Dean yelled.

 

Immediately, Rowena let the spell die, the rift closing until only empty air remained. Her hand dropped, along with her head. Her body began to topple out of the chair.

 

“Rowena!” you exclaimed, dropping to your knees in front of her. You held your arms out, catching her and gently lowering her from her chair. Fear bubbled in your stomach. Was she going to be alright? Had she just used too much magic or had keeping the rift open taken a more serious toll? Not to mention, she’d been awake for more than a day without any sleep. “Rowena, baby?”

 

She stirred, a hand moving to clutch at her head. “I’m alright,” she mumbled. “Just a wee headache… and a minor blackout.”

 

“ _ Minor blackout _ ?” you echoed, raising your eyebrows.. “No blackout is minor.”

 

She waved her hand. “I’ll be fine,” she said. “I used too much magic, is all. That bloody rift took a lot out of me.”

 

“And the fact that you’ve been up for more than 24 hours may have something to do with it,” you added. “Actually, by now it’s probably been more like 48 hours.”

 

She shrugged. “It’s not the first time,” she said. “I once went a whole week with only ten hours of sleep.”

 

“Ten hours? In a week? How the… I can’t even function a  _ day _ unless I get six hours. How did you manage ten for a week?” you asked.

 

“You get used to it,” she said. “Although, I suppose the last few decades have been much kinder to me. I’ve lost my edge in that department.”

 

“Or you’re just getting old,” you teased.

 

She raised her eyebrows, shooting you a very clear warning look despite her tiredness.

 

“And you still look amazing for your age,” you added. “Amazing for  _ any _ age, really. A goddess on Earth.”

 

Her eyebrows remained raised, but a smirk raised the corner of her mouth. “Nice save,” she said. The second she stopped speaking, a yawn overtook her, her face scrunching up adorably as her eyes drifted shut for a few seconds.

 

“I think it’s time for bed,” you said, wondering how this woman, how your  _ girlfriend _ , could be so adorable even when  _ yawning _ .

 

Rowena opened her mouth to speak, only to hear cheering further down the library, close to the War Room where most of the new occupants of the Bunker had gathered. Apparently, someone had found the Winchesters stash of alcohol. Whatever she had been going to say quickly changed course. “Not until after a few drinks,” she said.

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Absolutely not,” you argued. “You need sleep!”

 

“I  _ need _ to celebrate,” she countered. “After everything that’s happened over the past few days, I need this, Y/N.”

 

You wanted to argue, and were fully prepared to do so, until she gave you  _ the look _ . The look she used against you every time you argued because she knew it  _ always _ worked. The look that contained the perfect mix of puppy dog eyes, a quivering bottom lip, an adorable pout, and the slightest head tilt. You resolve disappeared almost immediately.

 

“Damn it!” you exclaimed. “I hate when you do that face.”

 

“What face?” she asked innocently.

 

“ _ That  _ face,” you said, motioning to her. “It’s adorable and disarming and works every damn time!”

 

Rowena giggled. “And that’s why I use it so often,” she said.

 

“You’re awful,” you grumbled.

 

She smiled, pressing a brief kiss to your lips. Like every time, it felt as if sparks were making your lips tingle. “Still love me?” she asked.

 

“Always,” you answered.

 

“Good. Now, it’s time for a few drinks. And  _ then _ I’ll get some sleep, I promise,” she said, standing up.

 

“I’m going to hold you to that promise,” you said, following her as she joined the rest of the—very large—group.

 

The ‘party’ was pretty nice, all things considered. You were surrounded by strangers, something that always instantly set you on edge. It was only made worse by the presence of people like Ketch and Mary, who you distrusted and knew wouldn’t give a second thought to going after Rowena if they needed, or wanted, to. Sam may be the one fated to kill her, but that didn’t mean others couldn’t harm her, and that meant you defenses were up, even after a small drink.

 

Sam and Rowena were talking on a corner, so you spoke to Dean, the only other person you felt comfortable enough talking to. He was kind enough to fill you in on what had happened in the rift. You felt a bit bad that Gabriel had died, despite the constant flirtatious looks he’d given Rowena. Unfortunately, Dean hadn’t seen what had happened to Lucifer, leaving the possibility for his return open. ‘ _ That damn archangel is like a freaking cockroach _ ,’ you thought. ‘ _ He just keeps showing up _ .’

 

You spent the rest of the time with Rowena in a corner, watching as everyone else celebrated. The two of you sipped your drinks in silence, enjoying each other’s presence. But soon enough, you noticed Rowena’s head drooping as her grip on her glass decreased.

 

You coaxed the glass from her hand, setting it aside as she blearily looked at you. “I think it’s time to go to bed,” you said.

 

“I don’t want to,” she pouted, her words slurring.

 

“Well, I do ,” you said. “I’m tired, too. But I’d really like it if you were with me. Please?”

 

Rowena sighed. “Alright,” she agreed. “But only for you.”

 

“Thank you, sweetie,” you said, smiling as you helped her to her feet. Drunk Rowena was like playing roulette with her personality. Sometimes she’d be angry and rant about the horrible times in her life, sometimes she’d be sad, while other times she’d be quite silly. But apparently drunk Rowena mixed with sleepy meant she was like a tired child. Not wanting to go to bed, but easily enough convinced to do so. You had a fight back a comment about how cute she was as you led her to the room Sam and Dean had given you while the two of you were staying at the Bunker.

 

She stumbled a few times on the way and you stopped her part of the way to take her shoes off. Without the extra height added by her five inch heels, she was miniature. Like an elf. A tiny, drunk, beautiful, cute elf.

 

Arriving at your room, Rowena was quick to the bed, collapsing on top of it. You were tempted to get her up and encourage her to change into her pajamas and remove her makeup, but she was far too exhausted and already half asleep by the time her head hit the pillow.

 

Deciding all that could be handled in the morning, or evening, you weren’t sure anymore, you laid down next her to. Her expression was peaceful, the alcohol and sleep numbing her mind. Maybe tonight she wouldn’t have nightmares. It seemed a good bet, even after she’d dealt with Lucifer.

 

You pulled her close, stroking her hair as she mumbled something sleepily, too quiet for you to hear. “Good night, sweetheart,” you said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

She mumbled something else, sounding a great deal like ‘good night’, and within seconds she was fully asleep. A smile grew on your face as you watched her for a moment. Then you closed your eyes and followed her into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful editor, Marrilyn  
> I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
